


The Running of the Deer

by MakeMeSuffer



Category: Beastars, BeastarsAnime, Beastarsmanga, ビースターズ | BEASTARS
Genre: Agressively Bi Deer, BEASTARS - Freeform, BeastarsEroticFanfiction, BeastarsFanFiction, BeastarsYaoi, Did Legosi know he was bi when he slept with Haru?, Erotica, Eroticfanfiction, Lime, M/M, MalexMale, Passionately Bi Legosi, Probably deep down, SensitiveYaoi, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27205453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakeMeSuffer/pseuds/MakeMeSuffer
Summary: Something was different about today from the jump. But I never in a million years would've expected this night to turn out this way. Louis, I'm so sorry...I'm sorry I'm such a damnable, deplorable wolf...Legosi just wanted to walk with his friend. But he never expected a simple stroll to reveal so much about himself...and Louis.(Takes place in the same universe as my first story, but after Legosi's.... out of body experience with Haru ;)You guys can leave me helpful critiques on this one too. Just be kind v ~ v
Relationships: LegosixLouis
Kudos: 21





	The Running of the Deer

The Running of the Deer

I was not expecting this today... Louis and I were walking in the park. The sun was going down and it’s golden rays kissed Louis’ antlers and copper fur. His eyes, amber in reflection and color. He gazed into the dying light, eyes looking sleepy like it was the most boring thing ever. I found myself staring. He turned his head to me and took in a deep breath as if to say something. My ears perked up but just before the words escaped, he shifted his eyes back to the side. They locked onto the grass, emerald and dewy in the fall evening. His head tilted with their movement; teeth just slightly parted. I felt my own head cock to the side as I decided to put the silence out of it’s misery myself.

“Something to say?” The warm pools met my eyes once again as we kept a leisurely pace. I smirked sheepishly. He looked so annoyed.

“Well, if you must know, I was just thinking…” He stopped walking and sat on one of the park benches facing the sunset. He threw one arm over the back casually, crossing one graceful leg over the other. I sat next to him; a desaturated shadow compared to this crimson deity. As the wind gusted up, I picked up the scent of what I can only describe as _Autumn_. It smelled of something sweet, like apples and cinnamon. I blocked the thought as Louis continued. “I was just thinking about something.” His eyes cut to me though his head never moved. I watched him for a moment. His teeth were almost gritted, though, for the most part his face was calm. His eyebrows were slightly knitted, but they were always like that. I lifted my head, mouth parted and eyes rolling up to the side, in mock recall.

“Oh, I see.” His head turned my way in a short jerky motion, eyes wide, though his eyebrows were still furrowed.

“And you’re sure? How would you know what I’m thinking?” He faced forward again, eyes closing in irritation. He was on his feet walking again. I launched up off the bench, almost having to jog to catch up with him. ‘ _For such a small guy, he sure can move._ ’

“I don’t mean to be presumptuous. I’m just saying I think I know who were thinking about.” I was looking up at the sky again, trying to gather a defense. My hands were sweeping clumsily in the air as I floundered. He turned sharply on the path and began walking faster.

“You don’t know anything, you dumb dog! And why are you following me!?” The slender hands clenched at his sides _. ‘Why is he so mad all of a sudden?’_ It was almost like we were racing around the path.

“We were walking…together?” He whirled on me suddenly. I had to rear my head back just to avoid crashing into him. His eyes, narrowed and dangerous, peered into me like icy spikes. One shoulder was angled toward me, his head tilted down so he could glare up at me through his dark lashes. He looked like he was about to charge. I found myself glancing at those lethal looking antlers.

“Find another walking partner.” Then, as quickly as he’d turned around, he was off again. I stood, one hand stroking the back of my neck. I could tell he was in a mood when we first left but now, he seems to have gone off the deep end. I looked up the path to see him heading back to his home. I started a little. _‘Does he want to go home?’_ I quickly closed the distance between us. When he saw me over his shoulder, he smacked his teeth and lowered his head, charging ahead like a bull. I walked, briskly but quietly, for a few moments. The sun was all but completely gone now. I looked all around us at the enumerable lights of this beautiful city flitting to life. _‘Her nighttime self is coming awake.’_ I rubbed the back of my neck again nervously as I snuck a glance at him from the corner of my eye. The night was much chillier than the day had been. Though I was right at home in the brisk air, Louis’ hands were on his arms now, rubbing gently. It was about a thirty minute walk from the central park to Louis’ estate, but it wouldn’t be unusual for Louis to keep a grudge that long. Even over something that small. Louis gets… offended easily _. ‘Best not to ask him if he’d like my jacket.’_ He’ll just as soon jump right into a carnivore’s mouth then admit he might be slightly more vulnerable or in need of any type of help. I opened my mouth to speak and he scoffed again as if reading my mind. He powered forward ahead of me. I stayed back and just walked with him all the way to his house. Once at his gate, he told the security guard not to let me in. My jaw fell open as I felt my feelings shatter on the ground. The guard nodded and Louis disappeared behind the tall gate, arms proudly held to his sides. The guard, a giant white rhino, eye-balled me suspiciously as I went and sat on the ground in front of the gate. But Louis didn’t say to make me leave, so the guard returned to his post where he very pointedly shined the spotlight at me.

“ _Pfft_ , he should be looking for real threats.” I sat with my arms on my knees, head down for about 20 minutes. That should be enough time for Louis to calm down. Right? The light was no longer on me because, I guess, the guard got bored. I lifted my muzzle in the air in the direction I’d seen Louis heading before the gate slammed shut. I could track him, but there was a breeze kicking up and I was downwind which meant that soon his scent would be washed behind me. I had to go now. I quickly scurried off before the guard could remember I was there. I went around the fence until I got to a tall hedge on the far side. Still had a high fence to climb but at least there would be a soft landing, maybe. I reached out a hand and froze. ‘ _What are the chances Louis has an electric fence?_ ’ Probably pretty high, but I had to try. I picked up a nearby twig and tossed it at the fence. No sparks. ‘ _Okay_. _Here I go_.’ I grab the bars tightly and fling myself over the fence. The bush folded like cardboard under my weight and I hit the roots beneath with teeth clacking force.

“O-ouch!” I scampered up and started moving towards his scent, ignoring the ache in my hip and the fact that I only just remembered that wood is not a conductor of electricity. The front lawn was really a long driveway surrounded by a really nice yard. I jogged a few minutes until I came to the actual house itself. Well it was really a mansion. I strode up to the side of the building and just stared up at it for a moment. _‘Man, I knew Louis’ dad was rich but,_ jeez _.’_ My eyes followed the wall all the way up to a window to the left of the massive front door. _‘Okay, now what are the chances Louis has a gun?’_ Also, probably pretty high. But then again, they seemed to only have one security guard. Maybe they weren’t really worried because of the fence. I thought hard for a few seconds before looking back up at the window with new determination. I grabbed the vines, praying they wouldn’t snap, and climbed. There was a small balcony type thing right outside the window. It was white and gleaming… and full of flowers. ‘ _Okay, not gonna be quiet to sneak through that.’_ I tried my best, though. I tiptoed over the side of the balcony, in between potted plants and rogue vines. Once at the window, I paused. It was dark inside. ‘ _Louis probably went straight to sleep af_ -‘ An earth shattering noise exploded right by head, sending glass shards directly into my face. I stumbled, the back of my knees hitting the low bar of the balcony. I almost fell backward but instinct told me to crouch to lower my center of balance. My claws scarred the concrete of the small balcony as I sat, eyes wide, trying to feel for a heartbeat. My breath was like a hummingbird’s as a silky smooth voice wafted over to me through the hole in the window.

“Are you just going to sit there like a gargoyle, or are you going to come in?” I inhaled but felt no relief to my oxygen starved brain. My own voice squeaked out wordlessly, more rasp then actual voice. I heard a small scoff as the curtain flung open revealing Louis, standing there with his white pajamas made somehow whiter by the moonlight. His head was tilted to the side, his eyes half-lidded, eyebrows raised. His mouth was slightly parted as if waiting for me to say something. I finally got enough breath to speak.

“Louis! I-what, what was that!?” He rolled his eyes, head tossing just slightly as he turned to go back to his bed. I stood and went to the window. I tapped the wounded glass experimentally and it swung open easily. I stood there, frozen for a moment. Louis was already scooting back under the covers. He lifted the pistol in his hands and there was a slight clicking sound as he put the safety back on. He placed the weapon in a small holster attached to the side of his mattress. I followed his movements with my eyes, my arm starting to ache from holding it in the same lifted position. I felt my own eyebrows lower in concern.

“Was that because I made you mad earlier?” His eyebrows fell into a scowl, mouth lifting at one corner, accompanied by a quick shake of his head. I could tell it wasn’t really an answer. More like a complete dismissal of my question. The look was so fleeting I nearly missed it. “Well, why else would you shoot at me?” I finally stepped over the windowsill and into his room. Warm. Very warm. _‘He must have the heat on 100 degrees.’_ He was turning his back to me as he got comfortable but looked over his shoulder for a split second.

“Because you’re a creep sneaking into my window late at night.” I paused slightly before moving to the side of his bed.

“Isn’t your dad going to be mad about the window?”

“It’ll be replaced by tomorrow.” _‘Sounds like someone knows the routine_.’ I imagined that I wasn’t the only poor soul to be startled from it’s body by Louis’ gun. Probably a litany of other small creatures that were unfortunate enough to find their way onto Louis’ balcony in the night. I sat on the side of his bed. As soon as I sat down, the bed leaned so far over Louis was rolled violently to the other side, getting tangled in the sheets.

“Wha-!? What the hell are doing? This bed wasn’t made for gigantic wolves!” I looked at him swaddled in his blanket like an angry burrito and couldn’t help laughing. That just made it worse. He fought his way out of the blanket enough to shove my back in an attempt to move me. It wouldn’t have budged me, but I slid off onto all fours anyway and peered at him over the side of his bed. He straightened his blanket quickly and glared at me from the corner of his eye. “What are you looking at!?” My eyes cut to the floor for a second and then back to his. I wanted to ask him what was wrong and why did he get so angry earlier. I wanted to ask why he thought he needed that gun and most importantly, did he know it was me on the balcony when he shot at me? But instead, I just rose to my knees. I put my elbows on his bed as if praying to a God. I stared at the sheets for a moment, clasping my hands together in a nervous twitch before meeting his questioning gaze.

“I’m sorry.” His eyes widened slightly, and he leaned back. The light of the moon reflected in his irises making them almost like mirrors. They sized me up before he answered.

“For what?” My own eyes darted to the sheets, to the right, then left, then back up.

“I don’t know.” A sigh and he laid back down, pulling the blankets up to his chest. He stared at the ceiling and the silence in the room became thick like smoke. I watched him as he stared ahead. His face, suddenly serene. Louis was always so tough and unfazed. But right now, he just looked tired. He sighed again.

“Get up here on this bed.” I smiled. So demanding. I did as he said. The bed sank again, but this time I lay down, distributing my weight so it wouldn’t dent his bed too much. “How much do you weigh anyway?” I thought for a moment, my mind trying to squeeze memories forth from my last doctor visit

“Uhh.. 185lb?” He exhaled through his nose next to me and I felt the pillow shift as his head moved

“Fat.”

My head snapped toward him. I could feel my eyebrows knit as I tried to come up with a rebuttal. “I’m not fat! Jack says I’m ‘skinny-buff’.” He actually laughed at that. The eyes of a deer are large and expressive. And, as I turned to face him, I was surprised to see them staring directly at me, shinning and half closed. I swallowed hard and had to breath through my mouth for a while.

“Legosi?” I perked up.

“Hm?’

“Get off my blanket.” He pulled at the cover and I lifted my backside so he could pull it up from under me. His voice was so low, soft. He sighed but it somehow seemed lighter. He curled up onto his side, facing me. I could feel his soft breaths swaying my fur. The air in the room was kind of chilly now. I’d forgotten to close the window _. ‘Not that it’d matter.’_ Louis’ face was almost fully tucked under an alabaster blanket. The crescent moon was shining so intensely, it looked like a white streetlight right outside his window. I turned on my side as well, scooting closer to him. My hand brushed his, startling me for some reason. He closed his eyes for a few seconds, and I thought he’d fallen asleep. But then, they opened again. He met my gaze. The lids closed in an almost blink as we lay there that way. I don’t know why his gaze never moved from mine. But as long as those amber eyes held mine, I couldn’t make my gaze faulter. I watched him watching me. There wasn’t any look on his face that I could see. Just auburn eyes staring into my soul and piercing my resistance like shards. They shone with the light of celestial bodies.

I watched his shoulders rise and fall as we exchanged breath. _So close_. I’d never really been this close to anyone besides Haru and Jack occasionally when he suffered from nightmares and couldn’t sleep alone. I inched closer and he blinked, so slow, never taking his eyes off me. I wandered if I was making him uneasy. I learned in class awhile back that certain herbivores, like deer, spook easily even though Louis would never admit it. I hoped I wasn’t making him uncomfortable. My hand, for a reason I could not find, moved. Over the back of his hand, which shivered in place when my claws dragged slowly over his fur. I moved up his arm, around one sloped shoulder...

I could not do this.

I mean, I’d never done anything like this before. Not with Louis. But since that one unforgettable night with Haru, it’s as if every savage thought I’d been able to push to the back of my mind before was now center stage. ' _It's like she awakened something deep inside. My body's on fire all the time_...' I don’t know why I thought it was a good idea to try this. I mean, he was Louis, after all. He was hovering above me and I was covered in soil, so low. But still my hand reached, eager and damned searching for what was impossible. Onto his back, between the shoulder blades. I could feel two heart beats out of rhythm with each other. His scent was overpowering this close. It’s like I could taste him. His warmth heated the air around me and stole my breath.

I don’t know why, but I pressed him, though I knew he was fragile. And he collapsed under the weight of me.

His eyes blinked again, and he pulled his face from under the cover.

“Legosi, what are you doing?” His voice, like a mother chastising a child. “What are you doing, Legosi?” His eyes closed, eyebrows knitting together. I pulled him closer and lifted myself from the bed. I leaned toward him, not wanting to envelop him, but just get close enough. Just enough to finally _feel_ him. His eyes watched my face. His own was calm as the sheets rustled underneath us. The bed creaked as his voice tumbled over me. A sound, weighted and wordless escaped him. Wordless, but still a command. I froze, eyes wide, as if that spotlight was on me again.

“Legosi…” My ears swung from the side of my head towards him. Why did he say that? Why did he keep saying that? “Legosi…” Was he trying to kill me? “Wh-what are you doing?” I placed a hand on the side of his face, my thumb smoothing the fur on his cheekbone. I lifted up further, supporting my shivering self on one arm while the other glided up to rest on the opposite side of him. I made my way up; chest level, face level, then above. My height wouldn’t let me be face to face with him, but his body rested beneath me, undaunted despite my weight. My breath was galloping away from me again. I reached under the blanket and pulled up one of his hands. I placed it above his head as he blinked blankly up at me. Our bodies jerked as I reached under with my other hand, yanking the cloth between us.

“Louis, I think I know what you were thinking about at the park. I was wrong in my assumption earlier.” He hissed through his teeth, eyes closing for a moment. I yanked his shirt, revealing a toned torso covered in rusty, soft fur. He gasped slightly but recovered immediately.

“And what’d you think earlier?” His voice was nearly a whisper. A pang of guilt blossomed through me as my claws shredded the white night shirt. His eyes were wide, but he didn’t resist. My own eyes flicked up to his.

“Haru.” He sighed; just a hint of his satiny voice blended with it. “But not now.” His eyes fell closed, his head falling back slightly. My claws found my own shirt, making quick work of the material before moving to the front of his night pants. His face tilted down to watch my hand move between us. I was unreasonable now. All of me shook and I was in some uncomfortable space between relaxed and so excited I could barely feel my fingertips. It made my movements seem excruciatingly slow. The sound of tearing fabric echoed through the room as a pink tongue appeared from behind Louis’ teeth to trace his lips momentarily. The shinning muscle made my jaw clench as it receded back into his mouth. I could not fight me anymore then he could. My hand slid up behind his head, holding him in place as I crashed our mouths together. He started when my sharp k-9 accidently grazed his lip, grunting quietly. I pressed further, delving my tongue further into the hot entrance, feeling that pink muscle against mine. Wolves can tell a lot about an animal just by tasting the inside of their mouth. What they ate, if they were stressed, even if they were male or female. I tasted his reluctance and his tongue. Both equally intoxicating. I lifted just enough to pull at my own pants. He turned his face from mine as his hand snaked up to yank the fur at the back of my neck.

“Lego-“ I kissed him again, pressing my bare body against the smaller one beneath me. I couldn’t tell which was more overpowering; the hunger that had been growing inside me from the moment I slid into his bed, or the way his body moved against mine. Arching and wriggling beneath me. I nearly lost it when he moaned into my mouth. The more he arched against me, the farther my claws dug into the mattress. The hand on the back of my head pulled so had, my fur almost came out. But I didn’t stop. Nothing in me wanted to stop. The movement of his body was almost rhythmic now and I rocked with him until my teeth started to sink into his lip again. I pulled back when he groaned. I couldn’t tell if it was from pain or not and a strange type of fear rushed over me. I stared down at him. His eyes, heavy lidded and dark, his mouth, the copper throat which was now bared to me.

“Legosi!” He seemed to worship beneath me as his eyes closed and his mouth fell open. “Legosi, don’t! Pl- don’t. Don’t stop.” Trembling and terrified, I leaned back into him. The hand on my neck gripped my fur tighter. It almost hurt. A second arm slid out from under the covers and curved around my neck. “Legosi…you damned, stupid-“ I kissed him again and nearly crushed the arm that was now trapped between us. My scattered, staticky brain couldn’t figure out what he was doing with his hand down there until is fingertips grazed me. I jolted, sucking in my breath. His other arm tightened, guiding me back down on top of him. My face pressed into his neck and the warm scent of him stopped all proper brain functions.

Cinnamon and apple, the same scent I’d noticed at the park.

He must have had apple cider at some point before we met. A sudden image popped into my head of Louis clasping a warm mug of cider in his hands, a long scarf wrapped cozily around his neck. A vison too wholesome for what was happening. But his hand roughly snatched me from my thoughts as he grabbed me. Tightly. Trying to guide me where I needed to go. After a few seconds, a part of me came into contact with a part of him that I’d never and thought I would never see. Just the searing contact was enough to begin to unravel the threads of me. It let me know what I needed to do. I moved my hips forward, slowly, until I was pressed firmly against him. His head fell back as I found myself burying slightly inside of him.

“ _Uhhhn, dammnit_!” He gasped near my ear and a shot of electricity drove me further. I wrapped both arms around him and his breath shortened. His voice rang out in quick airy gasps and moans. I was 90% sure I was hurting him, but it was becoming difficult to go any further. I scooted down for more leverage and he just flopped back onto the bed, eyes closed, breath racing. I hadn’t even realized I’d been holding him up above the mattress. My gaze followed the line of his torso and hip, now exposed to the moonlight. He was willowy but well toned and as I watched the light play on the defined lines of his flesh and sinew, I suddenly got the urge to drag my claws down the length of him. I started at my own concerning thoughts, my vison suddenly blurring. But the stinging in my eyes couldn’t hold my attention for long. His hands were on me, moving up the length of my forearms. He breathed out above me, my name on his lips _._

_‘Is this what you wanted, Louis? Is this what you were thinking about earlier?’_

I touched his hip with the tips of my fingers, and he reached down to press my hand firmly against it. I watched his face as my hand slid lower until it was under his russet thigh. An idea popped into my head out of no where and seemed to change the very chemistry of my brain. I lifted his leg, taking my place back above him. This time with the limb hooked over my shoulder and my hand on the back of his thigh. His eyes popped open and he wrapped both arms back around my neck. I stared down at his face as I moved my hips forward again. Louis’ voice was silken and always controlled, but now he swallowed a scream with gritted teeth. I slid in …

 _So tight_.

His heat seeped into my very bones as my own voice rang out. He gripped me, pulled me tighter to him… _into_ him. His gasps pushed me closer and closer to the edge. Only when I gained a little more shaky control, was I able to pull out slightly and glide back in, still with some effort. He trembled and used his arms to pull himself upward and away from me. But with one hand on his thigh, and the other on his lower back, I held him right where I needed him. I pressed into him further. His voice was strange now.

‘ _Like Haru’s that night_.’

Rolling and low, his moans enlightened me. I paused again to try and catch my breath, but it was no use. He was calling me, pulling me… _squeezing_ me. I was drowning in him and he knew it. He could command this wolf and he would obey because nothing was purer, more sought after then the pleading of a man who never pleaded. Louis never begged. He never bowed down or bore his throat because Louis was King. We were all just peasants living in his world. But yet here he was. Pleading with me to save him. To take him to heaven before we went to hell.

And all of me, body and soul, obliged him.

I sank deeper inside him, my arm around his back kept him from sliding upward and away from me again. I reached down deep to his soul as he shattered beneath me. I slid out again and back in, as far as I could go and further. I wanted to possess this little deer. And my tongue tasted his body from his collar bone to his neck where my fangs marked him. I held him tighter as I began to set a rhythm. He arched up from my claws at his back and into my chest. His head was thrown back as he sang for me. Every breathy sound, each groan seemed to reverberate from deep within him somewhere. I watched him as our bodies swayed, up and down, faster until we were both racing towards the edge. My mouth on his throat again, his hands gripping desperately at my nape. I closed my eyes and just concentrated on the feeling. My own voice blended with his even as I sank my teeth into his shoulder. I could hear the sheets tearing under my claws as my pace quickened. I knew my other hand was leaving marks on his back and I knew that he would be angry the next day, but I couldn’t stop. I couldn’t let him go. Not yet. Not until I dragged him, kicking and screaming off the deep end.

I could hear the sounds coming from my own mouth and my eyes hurt from being rolled up into my head. But still, I held him. Even when he fled, I held him. He called my name and I drank in every syllable. This body was deceptively soft, as the spirit within was hard, unflinching and heated. I wanted to break him as hard and as gently as possible. He caved before me, calling out and falling apart and burning up and crashing down with undeniable, unstoppable force. His voice exalted me, lifting me up to the heights he had reached seconds before. Mine and his suffering split apart the threads that held our masks together; mine, made of emotionless acceptance of the titles automatically given to me since birth, his made from his defiance of this world and his place in it. We could see each other, however, when the waves calmed. And I peered into his soul through sleepy pools of autumn gold. Maybe, if we could bathe in truth, we could see each other forever.

~~~

I lowered him onto the mattress, and he sank heavily to it as if weighted down by the breaths running into his lungs. But my body wouldn’t let me move from my position on top of the red deer. His eyes just stared up at me, mouth slightly parted. And it was the same look as the one before, only now there was something else behind the gaze. Something that threatened to crush me under it’s weight. I leaned forward, our panting mouths meeting once again. We closed our eyes as we tasted the honey golden rays sneaking over the horizon. Now it was morning and I would have to leave. But when I tried to rise, I just ended up with my head resting on his chest, delicate fingers grazing the fur just under my ear. Suddenly there was a heavy, overbearing feeling of just being tired. I felt spent and calm and floaty.

“You can stay the morning if you want.” I was already sinking into sleep.

“Ok- “My mind, full of fuzz and fog, closed out the world. Everything was non-existent in that moment. Everything except the heart of a deer racing beneath my head.


End file.
